1st Ranger Regiment
The 1st Ranger Regiment was a United States Army infantry regiment that participated in Operation Deliverance and suffered major casualties and loss of equipment in the process. All soldiers of the 1st Ranger Regiment were either killed in action or converted by the Chimera, except for Nathan Hale, who was the sole survivor. History The 1st Ranger Regiment, at the time of deployment, numbered approximately 10,000 men, along with various U/AV-17 Hawk VTOL transports, tanks and support vehicles. Despite being sent to fight in what is possibly the most brutal and violent war humanity has had to face, the soldiers of the 1st Ranger Regiment were unaware of who, or indeed what, they were fighting, with only their superiors having any knowledge. This was due to the press and information blackout the United States had adopted when the Chimera first attacked Europe, and any information relating to the Chimera, the Chimeran virus, the Fall of Europe or the vast casualties suffered by the Europeans was suppressed. If anything, the soldiers in the 1st Rangers believed they were fighting Russians, due to several rumors throughout the lower echelons of the U.S. Army that "something" had come out of isolationist Russia. Upon being air-dropped into the town of York to aid the British Army in Operation Deliverance, the 1st Ranger Regiment fell victim to Chimeran anti-aircraft and artillery fire, resulting in the loss of most of the regiment and almost all of the VTOL aircraft used in the assault. Scattered pockets of survivors of the 1st Rangers led by Captain Winters attempted to regroup with other survivors at an abandoned bus depot to create a landing zone, where they held a good line of defense. However, due to constant attacks by the Chimera and the lack of a coherent command structure for their own forces, most of the 1st Rangers were killed in action. The battle ended when the Chimera launched a Spire attack that infected the remaining soldiers who were then taken to a Chimeran conversion center in Grimsby to be converted; even Nathan Hale was infected, but survived due to his prior participation in Project Abraham. Organization * Able Company - Encountered a Stalker which was causing the Anti-Air (AA) gun-fire and reported it to command as "some sort of walking tank" and tried to disable it. * Arrow Company - Shot down in York by AA guns. Nathan Hale was part of Arrow and the only survivor of the company. * Baker Company - Baker One led by Captain Winters. Baker held the bus depot and were the only survivors of the initial attack besides Cavalry Company. * Carbon Company - Wiped out just as they were deployed. Carbon Fourteen can be heard over radio telling Carbon One that they have encountered multiple hostiles. * Cavalry Company - Acted as a support company. Reported to other squads on situations including the loss of King Six. Their exact outcome is unknown. * King Company - Killed en-route to the bus depot. King Six were killed on Kilo Road while their Sabertooth tank was used by Nathan Hale to clear a path to the depot. Equipment The Regiment is shown in Resistance: Fall of Man as wearing olive drab military uniforms, with black leg pads similar, but not identical, to the ones worn by Black Ops soldiers, M1 helmets, and combat boots. They all wear knife sheaths on their left arm, though none of them are shown using it in close quarters, since most use the M5A2 Folsom Carbine (according to in-game mechanics). They wear rucksacks, either leather bags which interestingly read as from the USMC (United States Marine Corps), and various olive drav bags as standard issue . They usually have canteens with them, sometimes two canteens on one person. Mobile radios, and various packs and pouches for storage of ammunition are also issued. Weapons * M5A2 Folsom Carbine * L23 Fareye * L209 LAARK * HE .44 Magnum * Fragmentation Grenade Vehicles * M-12 Sabertooth * U/AV-17 Hawk Category:United States Military Category:Resistance: Fall of Man